


<底特律：變人><漢康漢>交換禮物

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ！！注意！！此為漢康前提的康漢愛愛，也有漢康愛愛！平常兩人做愛是漢克做TOP，而這次康納想嘗試看看做TOP的感覺這是兩人預料之外、荒淫無度的平安夜沒錯，我遲了一個月的聖誕賀文
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	交換禮物

交換禮物

  
  


接收到遠處傳來沉悶的聲響時康納感到有些新奇，12月份底特律河面逐漸結冰，為維持貨輪的進出口順利，專用來破冰的船隻開始在河道上行駛，撞破冰面的聲響彷彿就是底特律冬季的日常。

這是康納第一次經歷的冬天，不論是破冰的噪音還是積滿厚雪的街道對他來講都相當新鮮，他對一切未體驗過的事物感到新奇，眼前的冬季是、身邊的漢克更是。

漢克手裡正握著一個熱飲紙杯，剛煮出來的熱咖啡燙得漢克直往那小小的飲用口吹氣，那些熱騰騰的白霧把人類本來緊繃的肌膚暖化開來，血管擴張讓漢克的臉還有鼻子都暖出一些紅潤。

平常漢克不是個容易臉紅的人，就連喝酒也只有在喝醉的時候才會被酒精衝得臉紅脖子粗，能看到漢克臉龐潮紅的模樣更多是在他們歡愛、高潮的時候。

連接到那些在漢克身下承歡的熱辣影像康納只覺得調節器彷彿漏了一拍，他們成為伴侶一段時間了，做愛過無數次，多數的時候康納會被操到光學組件失焦而在高潮時看不清漢克的模樣，只有很少數的時候他能挺過那極致的快感，將漢克滿臉紅潮享受高潮的臉龐收錄進自己的記憶體內。

康納不曾跟漢克說過，他其實很喜歡漢克臉紅的模樣。同時，那模樣勾起他電子腦中的某種好奇心，或者該說是慾望。

他也想體驗在漢克體內的感覺，想看看漢克在他身下時，是不是也會有那樣迷人的紅潮。

這本來是康納心中的小秘密，就他得知的訊息中，漢克．安德森在遇到他之前都是喜歡女性的普通男人，當他們在一起後的性愛中康納也順勢雌伏於漢克身下，因此都沒有機會能向漢克提起他的好奇。

不過眼下，確實有個機會……

「漢克，下周就是聖誕節了。」

「聖誕？喔對，下周就是平安夜了。」

漢克一時沒反應過來，他很久沒有過節的感覺了，他看著外頭正下著的大雪，一些商家掛起紅紅綠綠的聖誕裝飾看起來挺溫馨的，但這對暖氣時好時壞的車內一點實質的幫助都沒有。

而康納也偵測到了漢克體表略低的體溫，乾脆把他手裡的熱飲杯換成自己的手，比體溫高一點點的溫度比那套了隔熱紙套仍然燙手的熱飲有用許多，很快就讓漢克的手從裡到外的暖起來，連指尖冰冷的感覺都一掃而空。

「謝了，真羨慕你不會被這種天氣凍成塊雪糕……話說回來，你居然會提起聖誕節，而且聽起來你很期待？」

「是的，漢克。在聖誕節為家人準備禮物是重要的環節之一，我……」

康納少有的在語句中停頓，額角的藍圈閃爍幾下，像是在斟酌如何開口，這看起來就像人類一樣，漢克很喜歡這樣無意間透露出人性的康納。

「我想趁這個機會與你討論我的聖誕禮物，漢克。」

「當然，康。說實話我也不清楚到底該送什麼給你。」

看著康納這略為緊張的模樣就像是個試圖說服父母買玩具給他的小孩子一樣，簡直太過可愛了，漢克忍不住伸手揉揉康納的頭髮，手指在那觸感柔滑的棕髮間打著轉。

但接下來康納提的要求漢克怎麼樣都想不到。

「我跟嘗試當一次TOP跟你做愛，漢克。」

「……哈？」

「我想知道插入的感覺。」

這……可真是出乎意料之外，漢克當然聽得懂康納的意思，康納想要做TOP、想要試試看插入的感覺，更簡言易賅點，就是康納想要操他。

「當然，漢克不願意的話我不勉強，我能夠明白漢克直到我之前都是異性戀、習慣處於插入的一方……」

似乎是看出漢克面露出難色，康納立刻改口，他不希望因為提出這種要求而造成兩人間的矛盾，略比平常快上一些的語速以及額角藏不住情緒運轉的小燈圈都顯示康納的慌張。

「嘿，冷靜點，康。」

見康納都緊張的轉起黃燈了，漢克傾身吻住康納喋喋不休的嘴，用冬天乾燥略略脫皮的粗糙唇面與康納柔軟的唇細密的廝磨，戀人間親密的接觸讓康納的壓力值舒緩下來，燈圈也重新轉回順眼的藍色。

「我並沒有拒絕，我只是……呃，意外你會提這種要求。」

漢克試圖表現得不要這麼尷尬，畢竟這是在討論自己願意給康納操他的屁股……老天，怎麼講怎麼難為情。

「我愛你，康。只是上下位置交換而已，你想要、我都能給你，只是，呃……」

話越說到後面人類變得吞吞吐吐起來，康納看到漢克臉上升起一片紅潤，眼神閃避的模樣看起來就像是害羞那樣。

康納感覺到那種調節器漏一拍的感覺更明顯了，只覺得這樣的漢克非常的誘人。

「讓我有點時間做準備……」

說出這句話時漢克聲音小得像是種呢喃，說完更是單手駝著下巴撐在方向盤上，大掌遮住了半張脹紅的臉，唯獨灰白髮間透紅的耳朵出賣了他。

一陣難以言喻的緊縮感直擊康納的調節器，他忍不住拉開漢克遮擋的手掌吻上方才柔情吻他的唇，康納舔拭著將漢克乾燥的唇面潤濕，精貴滑溜的舌頭更是靈巧的鑽進不怎麼緊實唇縫，更加侵略的向漢克索吻。

面對難得主動索求的康納讓漢克有些招架不住，這種索要可不是平常那樣的柔軟甜蜜，而是帶有慾望的那種強勢感，僅僅是一個吻就讓漢克覺得自己好像要被康納吃了一樣。

「我等你，漢克。」

綿長一吻後漢克喘著氣推開他，紅著臉瞪著眼前舔過嘴角像是品嘗不夠的康納，含笑的眼角微微瞇起一副很期待的樣子漢克忍不住猜測是不是第一次就要被這該死的安卓操死了。

平安夜當晚漢克享受了康納預定的晚餐外送，甚至還喝了點酒，吃飽喝足後就跟往常一樣坐在沙發上看些球賽或者以前收藏的老電影消消食，隨著時間越晚康納越顯得坐立難安，他頻頻望向漢克盯著螢幕的眼睛，明明他們約定了今晚就要讓他做Top，可漢克神色與平時一樣，像是忘記了這回事似的。

漢克真的忘記了嗎？還是其實漢克還是抗拒做bottom而假裝忘了這個約定了？康納忍不住去猜測各種可能，完全沒注意到漢克伸手攬了過來，直到人類溫暖的指尖撫摸到他的臉龐時才嚇得從思緒中回神過來。

「漢克？」

「在想什麼？小色鬼。」

漢克傾身湊到康納的耳邊詢問，低啞的嗓音絲滑地吹進收音器裡，男人高大的身體將他完全壟罩，另一隻手不知何時的在大腿上來回滑動，頓時讓康納一陣不知所措。

「等等、漢克，我不是……」

「你的小黃燈比你還要誠實，讓我猜猜……你很期待？嗯？」

人類溫熱的手掌滑到了康納的大腿根，甚至有往更內側的地方撫摸的意圖，那若有似無的觸摸落在大腿內側還有會陰，康納忍不住敏感的哼出一聲鼻音，本來安穩在褲子裡的性器都被撩得跳動一下。

康納額角的燈圈閃動將過於嘈雜的電視關閉，他側過頭向漢克索吻，在兩人熱氣交織的喘息中坦承。

「是的、是的漢克……我想……」

隨著親吻康納更加大膽的夾緊腿讓自己的性器能與漢克的手掌有更多的觸碰，面對逐漸大膽起來的索求漢克獎勵地吻了康納顫動的睫毛，手掌如愛人所要的那樣隔著褲子揉捏幾下裡面柔軟的性器。

「去床上等著，我先去洗澡。」

漢克挑逗的將康納揉到半勃後便將手抽出來，康納紅著臉看著漢克起身離開客廳到浴室，從行走的動作來看漢克其實也是微微的勃起了，而當水聲從浴室傳來時康納只覺得從花灑落在漢克身上的水聲都撩撥得他的調節器發燙，他想要漢克、非常非常的想要。

康納無意識的做出吞嚥的動作，他解開還嚴謹繫在頸上的領帶，幾乎是迫不及待的走進他們的臥房。

往床沿坐下後柔軟的床墊略略陷了下去，康納看著關上的房門，從浴室傳來的水聲即使隔著門他都還能清晰的聽見，他眨了眨眼便將雙眸閉上。

臥房內充滿了漢克的味道，尤其是床鋪、使用有些年月的寢具上沾有陳年累積屬於漢克獨有的體味，那種獨特的體香莫名明顯得令康納的系統隱隱做熱，他現在就跟第一次跟漢克睡在一起、被壓在身下時一樣緊張。

「你看起來很緊張？」

漢克的聲音從面前傳來，康納張開眼時就看到男人只披著浴袍、身體被熱水暖得氤氳出熱氣，灰白的髮絲還掛著些水珠，康納深深望著漢克那雙倒映他的蔚藍眼眸，就連眼角暈起的紅潤都全部收覽進記憶體內。

「別緊張，親愛的。」

漢克吻了康納的嘴角，那熱騰騰的觸感令康納著迷的想多磨蹭幾下，他隨著漢克的引導攀爬上床，撐扶在漢克高大厚實身體的上方。

隨意披著的浴袍有些凌亂的敞開，康納可以清楚的一覽那熱得升騰起潮紅的肌膚，兩點艷紅的乳暈落在柔軟多毛的胸膛上，一些槍傷或者開刀後的手術傷疤留在肩頭或者側腹，再往下則是被浴袍覆蓋的腹肚、而大腿間早已鼓起一個明顯的形狀。

「漢克……」

康納近乎是著迷的親吻漢克，安裝鑑定儀的舌頭迷戀的舔舐漢克的口腔，強烈渴求從四面八方湧上他的系統，他盡情的掠取漢克口中唾液的組成資訊，兩具身體親密的磨蹭很容易讓漢克的浴袍完全敞開，康納的雙手迫不及待的揉上男人飽滿的胸膛，漢克從前鍛鍊過的肌肉鬆弛後又囤積了些脂肪，揉起來手感柔軟又帶著彈性，康納愛不釋手的揉捏，拇指靈巧的彈撥還陷在乳暈中的乳頭，將那軟軟的肉珠挑逗得逐漸硬挺起來。

隨著康納平整的指甲反覆刷過乳縫，莫名的麻癢從乳尖傳來，漢克輕輕簇起眉頭、喉頭滾過一聲沙啞的呻吟，說來有些可恥，這種像是捏女人奶子的愛撫手法對他居然挺有感覺的，康納的索求熱烈得像是個二十幾歲的年輕人，他放任康納探索他的身體，手掌解開康納的鈕釦也滑進襯衫裡頭上下撫摸那具完美漂亮的身軀。

「啊……！」

康納耐不住地呻吟出聲，漢克熱燙的大掌正隔著牛仔褲撫摸他的勃起，很快的就解開皮帶解開褲頭將性器解放出來，康納配合著動作脫下褲子丟下床，急躁的貼上漢克暖熱的身體，那跟完全挺翹的性器與漢克的相貼時兩人都忍不住哼出舒服的鼻音，康納埋首在漢克的頸側汲取沐浴後淡淡的香味，雙唇啄吻鼓鼓跳動的頸動脈，挺著腰讓性器一下又一下的磨蹭在漢克的陰莖上。

「唔……」

幾聲模糊的呻吟從漢克嘴裡漏出來，他的粗喘變得混濁、就連腰都渴求的搖擺起來讓彼此的陰莖磨擦出更多快感，這些小動作都說明了康納成功挑逗起漢克的情慾，這讓康納更加賣力的想要給予漢克更多，他的啄吻從脖頸開始慢慢往下，人類的肌膚不像他的還需要皮膚層模擬，只是輕輕的吮吻就能留下吻痕，康納瞬間喜歡上這種在愛人身上留下如同宣告所屬的痕跡的成就感，更多的吻痕一路往鎖骨綻放開來，很快來到人類不停起伏的胸膛上那被手指愛撫得腫脹起來的乳頭。

康納沒有多加猶豫，手指輕輕掐著漢克柔軟的胸，張嘴含住紅豔豔的乳尖，他學著漢克平常對他的那樣用舌頭繞著乳頭打轉，刺激得乳暈都更加飽滿後重重吸吮。

「操……！」

瞬間陌生的快感激得漢克挺起腰，就連硬挺的陰莖都興奮的跳動幾下，康納聽到漢克的罵聲以為自己哪裡做錯了，抬起頭卻看到漢克不知何時抓緊一旁的枕頭把臉給埋進去，本來只是被熱水暖紅的身體此時透著更漂亮的潤紅。

「漢克？」

好奇的伸手去拿開那遮擋住漢克臉龐的枕頭，凌亂垂落的灰白髮絲下是男人緊簇起眉頭、滿臉潮紅的表情，彷彿像是隱忍似的，這樣的漢克是康納不曾看過的。

既嫵媚又性感，康納感覺到他的處理器又更熱了。

「漢克，你有感覺嗎？我做得對嗎？」

康納的碎吻回到漢克泌出薄汗的側臉，手指掐著紅腫得誘人的乳頭、用掌心包裹著飽滿的胸輕輕揉捏，先進的學習與分析系統讓他能夠精準的掌握漢克的敏感點，即使知道漢克一定有感覺的，但康納還是想聽到漢克親口承認。

「該死……你他媽明知故問……噢！」

漢克紅著臉忍住呻吟的想要回嘴，但康納動作更快的握住他的陰莖，用掌心在最敏感的龜頭研磨一圈，劇烈的快感硬是打斷他。

「我想聽你說出來。」

「操……」

望著那雙毫不掩蓋索求的蜜糖棕色眼睛漢克臉紅得連耳朵都是，最後別過頭不去看那雙過於炙熱的雙眼，幾乎不可見的微微點頭。

「我很高興能我讓你感到性快感。」

像是羞赧的回應讓康納高興的不停親吻漢克，手指繼續愛撫被掐得紅腫圓潤的乳暈，那更為脹大的乳頭變得比最初還要敏感，來回的撥彈、摳弄頂端的窄縫刺激得漢克一顫一顫，就連被握在康納手裡的陰莖都跳動得更為熱切。

「操、你再玩我奶子我就要射了……」

「你的身體比我預想中的還要敏感，漢克。」

康納放過了被他玩得透出潤紅的雙乳，雙手虔誠的撫摸過側腰的傷疤緩緩往下，握住大腿後將漢克打開，那根粗壯的陰莖此時早已被前戲挑逗得流出許多透明的前液，將漢克沒有修整、雜亂的陰毛浸得濕透，康納捏著臀縫柔軟的贅肉往外撥開，那無人進入過的穴口就藏在裡頭，彷彿是熟透一般的深紅色、皺褶還羞澀的縮了縮。

很小、乾澀而緊緻，康納好奇的摸上漢克的後穴，人類男性的後陰本不是用來性交，並不會自主分泌潤滑的體液，他還在評估應該使用自己的唾液還是仿生精液作為潤滑時，漢克便從床頭櫃撈了幾把後丟一管潤滑劑以及保險套到他面前。

全新、未拆封，從條碼掃描可以讀取到購買時間為12月18日，也就是向漢克提出要求的隔天，保險套是討論後的結果，方便做愛後更容易清洗，只是康納沒想到的是漢克連潤滑劑都準備了。

「連潤滑都不知道要準備，你是真打算把我操死嗎？」

漢克雖然在嘴裡碎念，但雙手卻主動撥開肉感的臀縫把後穴更完整的暴露在康納面前，頓時康納的模擬呼吸都變得更快速以加快散熱過燙的處理器，他轉開蓋子撕掉封膜、擠了些潤滑劑在指間塗抹到乾澀的穴口，微涼的水劑讓漢克一陣顫慄，穴口反射性的收縮吮進些許水劑發出黏稠的咕啾聲。

康納隨著穴口的收縮推進一指，不只是穴口、就連內壁都非常緊，一指緩緩進入都能感覺到內膜被撐開後穴肉緊緊的夾著他，漢克的體內非常溫暖，跟指頭一起被推進去的水劑也被體溫暖得化開，本來緊張的壁肉被潤澤得逐漸柔軟。

「我不會讓你受傷，漢克。即使我沒有準備潤滑劑，我還是有其他方法為你潤滑。」

只是對於漢克的誤解，康納認為他必須提出糾正，於是他低伏下身靠近漢克的會陰，散熱吹拂出來的氣息引起人類一陣雞皮疙瘩，康納先是含住漢克飽滿的陰囊輕輕吸吮、用嘴沿著陰莖的柱身來回舔舐刺激口腔內的唾液分泌後，才往下來到那含著潤滑劑水潤潤的肉紅色皺褶，毫不芥蒂的伸出舌頭往那試探性的戳刺。

「操！你他媽舔哪！」

那滑溜的觸感令漢克猛的一顫，他羞恥的紅著臉大罵，雙腿反抗著想一腳把康納踢開，但人類的動作哪快得上仿生人，康納非常容易的就重新壓制住他的大腿打得更開，幾個吻落在接進會陰的內側細嫩的皮膚上吮出吻痕，讓安撫的親吻更像強硬的索求。

「我的唾液也具有潤滑的用途，我常常為你口交，漢克應該知道這項功能。」

「去他媽的功能！別拿那條該死的舌頭舔……噢！」

漢克還想要反抗，然而康納兩指撥開穴口皺褶將舌頭鑽入時那陌生的快感讓他瞬間軟了腰，本來隱忍的呻吟都攔不住的哼出，漢克只能側過頭咬著枕頭別讓自己叫得太過淫蕩，卻不知這樣忍耐的喘息還有鼻音更刺激了康納的渴望。

額外分泌的唾液對潤滑很有幫助，更多液體的潤滑讓康納更順暢的為漢克擴張，他發現到漢克的穴口非常敏感，於是舌頭淺淺的在皺褶內進出，刺激得皺褶收縮不止，而兩指也趁機戳入軟化張開的小縫內慢慢深入，手指再次被人類暖熱滑潤的肉壁夾緊時康納感覺自己的性器更硬了，穴肉隨著充分的潤滑變得更加柔軟，指尖沿著黏膜細密的摁壓、撐開都會引起內壁的規律收縮，康納忍不住褪開了手部的皮膚層，用赤裸的素體更直接的感受漢克。

「唔……嗯……」

漢克的喘息更明顯的混雜了呻吟，情慾升高後漢克的身體泌出了一層薄汗將他的胸毛打濕，他的體香還有沐浴乳的香氣全被蒸騰出來，漸漸熟悉後穴的異物感後手指摁壓黏膜泛起的麻癢越來越明顯，無法言喻的搔癢感從深處升起，漢克得腰忍不住的微微扭動起來，看起來就像是求歡般誘人。

康納起身看著漢克動情潮紅的臉，迷戀的親吻舔去泌出的汗珠，鹹味以及組成汗水的成分令他興奮，手指也開始模擬性交那樣抽插，唾液混合潤滑劑的量多得指頭每次抽出都會吐出一股濁白，彷彿像是已經被射滿了一樣引人無比遐想，康納透過掃描精準的找到前列腺的位置，他嘗試朝那邊摁壓，激起肉壁一陣劇烈的收縮。

「噢！操！」

前列腺被直接刺激的強烈快感讓漢克猛的一顫，下身的陰莖也跳動得洩出一點精水，淡淡腥羶的味道飄在康納鼻間，漢克的後穴緊緊夾著他的手指，顫抖著抽搐擠下後又緩緩的鬆開，穴肉變得比剛才更加柔軟，就連深處都能探到一點點情動泌出的蜜水。

「漢克，你的後陰似乎開始習慣手指的進出了。」

「嗯……」

「腔道也開始規律收縮了，代表我能插入嗎？」

康納埋在漢克的耳邊小聲詢問，手指繼續有意無意的撩撥那塊敏感處，感受腔道彷彿飢餓般濕軟且規律的收縮，他的系統當然能夠判斷現在已經擴張得足夠進行插入性行為，不過他更想要聽到漢克許可他進入，機體散熱的喘息吹拂在漢克敏感的耳後軟肉，康納的雙脣在那處細密吮吻，與其說是愛撫、反而更像是種催促。

該死的安卓！這種頻繁的詢問在漢克看來反而理解成了康納的惡趣味，他扯過康納的白襯衫強硬的吻上去，略帶侵略的吮咬剛才在他後穴做亂的舌頭，直到喘不過去才放開他，喘息的向康納打開雙腿露出自己興奮到滴出精水的陰莖，手也主動的撥開臀肉展現那周圍稀疏恥毛都被潤得濕軟一片、不停收縮的穴口。

「別問這麼多，快點……」

「……收到。」

凌亂潔白的浴袍與男人染滿情慾潮紅的豐滿身體產生強烈的視覺刺激，那滿臉的潮紅、還有咧嘴笑起時露出的兔牙，誘惑得康納調節器一緊，他心動不已的俯身親吻，舌頭反覆的舔刷那個可愛的牙縫，康納快速的拆開保險套給硬挺的性器套上，他一手握著漢克粗大的陰莖靈巧的擼動，另一手扶著早已勃起流水的性器對準那被潤得滿是汁水的窄穴，擠開皺褶緩緩挺入。

「噢、操……！」

「漢克、哈啊！漢克……」

康納的性器進入時把擴張後空虛的麻癢感逐漸的填滿，內腔被撐開的充實感以及痠軟讓漢克無措的抓緊枕頭，他想要康納慢一點，可康納完全停不下動作，他的性器被人類熱燙濕軟的肉穴緊緊的包裹著，一縮一縮的收緊像是吸吮般夾得他呻吟出聲，極薄的套子沒有阻礙到那些不曾體驗過的快感，康納滿臉都是動情，雙眼朦朧得是像爽到電子腦快要融化了一般。

直到性器完全滑入人類緊窄的穴肉內，緊蜜結合在一起讓兩人都哼出聲來，康納壓著漢克揉捏肉感的大腿，腰緩緩地挺動讓性器在深處小幅度的抽插，動作不大、卻又極為綿密的在深處不停震動，敏感的頭部次次撞擊在那塊滑溜的前列腺上。

太舒服了，康納第一次感覺到原來性器插入伴侶體內的結合也是這麼舒服的事情，人類的體內遠比數據顯示得溫暖，每次朝著漢克的敏感點抽插都會引起穴肉一波劇烈的收縮，那軟滑濕熱的穴肉不留一絲縫隙的擠壓他的性器，就連深處腸腔都爽得微微張開一點點窄縫吐出情液澆淋在龜頭上，溫熱滑膩的連隔層套子都感覺得到，那些動情的蜜水與先前潤滑時的各種液體混合在一起，讓漢克的穴肉濕得一蹋糊塗。

「操、你他媽的、哼嗯……慢點……！」

前列腺從康納進入後便不停的被撞擊刺激，這對初次用後穴承歡的漢克來說太超過了，劇烈的快感從尾椎爬上大腦快要將他淹沒，漢克喘息著強忍呻吟想要推開康納，但這台該死的安卓完全不聽他的，自顧自的將他掐得更緊、進入得更深。

「啊……我無法、漢克……你的腸腔太舒服了，好溫暖……像是吸著我……嗯啊！」

康納呻吟著搖搖頭，情慾佔據了內部的處理器，過熱得他無法掌控機體停下動作，他緊緊抱住漢克贅肉柔軟的腰腹壓制人類的掙扎，臉埋進同樣柔軟的胸膛吸吮上頭腫脹艷紅的乳頭，性器完全沒入擠開漢克的穴肉時腸腔被愛撫乳尖的快感軟化得更加動情，像是邀請康納更加深入一樣張開窄縫含著頭部宛如親吻般的吸吮。

「我快要……漢克、漢克……哈啊、我想進去……」

那邪惡的縫隙太過誘人，吮得康納電子腦像是發麻了一般，連額角的燈圈都閃著的紅光，即將要高潮的快感讓康納瘋狂的想要進去漢克的最深處，他急躁快速的抽插，壓著漢克寬厚的身軀尖叫著射精。

「哈……哈啊……漢克……」

高潮的康納意識矇矓的趴在漢克身上，射精的快感讓他渾身不停地抽搐，而腰卻還是不滿足的挺動著，還沒停下射精的性器仍試圖進入到方才沒能抵達的深處。

漢克咬牙挺過了這波高潮，他的陰莖跳動著洩了一些精液，依舊硬著被夾在兩人緊貼的小腹間，他喘息著親吻康納潮紅得像是過熱的臉龐，翻身將他壓在底下。

說實話，康納的技術真的是差勁透頂，可以說是只顧自己爽完全沒顧及到他，漢克抬腿改成跨坐在康納身上的姿勢，伸手到身後撥開飽滿的臀肉，撐起腿將康納的性器給退出來。

「真的有這麼爽？還說想看我高潮的臉，結果只顧著自己爽……」

「抱歉，漢克……我……嗯啊！」

康納當然發現到漢克還硬著的事實，他的處理器還在消化過於龐大的高潮餘韻，意識矇矓的任由漢克改變姿勢、看著男人胯坐在他身上往後頭摸索，隨後感覺到熟悉的大掌隔著滿是滑膩體液的套子握住他的性器，撩撥一般的上下愛撫，兩指靈巧的夾住薄膜的邊緣，將那層保險套褪了下來。

「呵……這量簡直比我操你時射得還多。」

漢克故意拿著保險套在康納眼前晃了晃，頂部的儲精袋被仿生精液灌得鼓鼓，甚至套子的內膜周圍都有些許濁白的痕跡，看起來就像是射得量多到裝不下而有些許被擠出來一樣。

「哈……漢克……」

「射這麼多卻還硬著，還想要？」

漢克隨意把保險套丟在床單上，扶著康納仍硬挺跳動著的性器在自己的股縫磨蹭，被操得合不上的鬆軟穴口一下又一下的磨過還掛著精水的頭部，濕淋淋地發出黏稠的水聲。

「想操到我的結腸？嗯？」

「是的、我想要……漢克……我想進入……」

「交給我，康。你這菜鳥得多學學……」

身下的康納意識模糊得只能遵從追求快感的模樣實在是太可愛了，漢克沒有讓他等待太久，扶著性器對準張合不止的穴口緩緩坐下，漢克故意進得很慢，延長了性器撐開肉壁填滿空隙的快感，康納仰頭發出顫抖的呻吟，本來朦朧的雙眼爽得流下淚水。

這個姿勢加上漢克本身的重量讓康納進得比剛才還要深，他的性器輾過被操得鼓起的前列腺，隨著漢克完全坐下後滑入剛才渴求想要進入的深處，擠開肉壁輕輕的擦到溢出蜜水的腸腔。

「嗯啊！漢克……」

「噢、操……」

兩人同時發出舒服的喘息，漢克抹了一把脖頸上的汗水，雙手撐扶在兩側弓起身體抬臀上下起伏，讓康納的性器朝著準確的角度順暢的在他體內滑動，剛射過異常敏感的性器重新被濕熱的穴肉緊緊包裹住，分泌出更多幫助潤滑的液體，溼答答從兩人交合的地方擠壓出來，被臀肉不停拍打成淫靡的黏絲。

龜頭一次又一次的觸碰到漢克腸腔深處的結腸口，那被腔口皺褶吸吮的感覺太好了，康納的意識還沒能完全恢復又再次被拖入情慾之中，他微微伸出舌頭胡亂的呻吟著，滿眼淚水的一片模糊之中看見漢克爽得仰頭喘息、朝紅一片的臉以及滾動的喉結，騎著他起伏的身軀微微晃動著柔軟的肉浪，一種滿足感填滿了他的處理器，康納配合著漢克的動作在坐下的時候挺胯，頓時性器滑進腸腔內重重的撞上結腸口，漢克爽得渾身一陣過電般地顫抖，混濁的喘息中更是混入了一聲明顯的沙啞呻吟。

康納說不清這種感覺是什麼，但真的是，太棒了。每當他撞上結腸口時漢克的呻吟就會更清晰，少了保險套的阻隔康納更能清楚感受到漢克火熱的穴肉，濕熱的軟肉蜂擁般夾住他的性器不停擠壓，像是催促著他多朝那邊佔有一樣，而康納也順應著這誘人的暗示挺動著腰上下抽插。

「漢克、漢克……我這樣、啊！做得對嗎？」

「就是這樣、康……再……噢！」

這次不用漢克的指示，康納的手摁著漢克的大腿快速挺腰，性器撞擊結腸口泛起如內臟被撫摸的快感讓漢克再也壓抑不住呻吟，滾動著喉結沙啞而絲滑的傳進康納的接收器裡，漢克能感覺到康納進得更深了，每次龜頭撞上結腸口都會輾著皺褶細密的磨蹭，彷彿愛撫著他的腔口張開一條能進入縫似的，這種即將要被完全佔有的預感讓漢克感到期待，於是也更加賣力的起伏試圖將康納的性器吞得更深，前面快要高潮的陰莖拍打在康納的小腹上，溢出的前液蹭得奶白的肌腹一片淫糜。

兩人的呻吟交雜著填滿整個臥室，床鋪晃動的聲音還有肉體交合的拍打聲充斥在兩人耳邊，康納胡亂說著快要高潮的討饒快速抽插，高聲呻吟著弓起繃緊的身體用力一頂，性器擠壓著被他撞得張開小縫的腔口、抵著皺褶跳動的射出精液，仿生人比人類還要高溫的精液有力的射入澆淋在深處更敏感的內腔裡，漢克緊緊抓著床單同樣也發出綿長的呻吟，硬挺多時的陰莖直接被康納操得射出來，一股又一股濺在康納的胸前、調節器上，甚至連臉頰與嘴都沾上了些許。

舌尖探到一點屬於漢克的精液組成與遺傳因子讓康納從高潮斷片中回過神，漢克臉上是享受高潮時潮紅情動的表情，身體彷彿像是要榨乾他似的一下又一下的抽搐，帶動著痙攣收縮的穴肉擠壓著他的性器榨出最後一點點精液，把自己的腹腔填得滿滿。

終於康納的性器疲軟下來滑出穴口後，過多的仿生精液混著兩人的體液爭先恐後地流了出來，彷彿失禁一般的感覺讓漢克有些羞恥的夾緊屁股，當初說是方便清洗、實際上是他有點不能接受被射滿屁股才說服康納帶套，沒想到最後為了想爽反而是自己把康納的套給脫了。

不論怎麼說這次的性愛漢克感覺挺不錯的，他確實能把康納操到快要當機一樣，但像現在這樣爽到失神意識飄離這麼久可是相當少見，漢克從康納身上下來側躺在一旁，擁著還沒處理完快感餘韻的伴侶溫存，大掌伸進皺巴巴的襯衫內沿著光滑細嫩的後背上下撫摸，往下滑到康納圓潤的屁股時感覺到了明顯的濕滑。

這讓漢克微微瞇起眼睛，手指輕輕探入滑膩的股縫，果然指尖摸到那明明沒被進入、卻又動情張合著吐出蜜水的後穴。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章接續漢康打炮，要腎虛了(ﾟ∀。)


End file.
